


Exhaustion

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Tired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: Virgil felt pushed in every direction, tugged to do anything and nothing at the same time.It was pure torture.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparrowCannotFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowCannotFly/gifts).



> a little [Birdie] told me she loves platonic Moxiety, and her bday is approaching, so I thought I'd do something for her!
> 
> (I'll probably do more, idk)

Virgil was _exhausted_.

He was generally tired, but not this boneweary, deep, heavy weight that pressed down on him no matter what he did. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept! He had, longer, in fact, than normal. It didn't change this desire to do nothing, but do everything thing at the same time. This desire to be useful, but lie in bed all day. This desire to completely sink into his blankets. This desire to help the other Side's with their work. 

Virgil felt pushed in every direction, tugged to do anything and nothing at the same time.

_It was pure torture_.

Virgil hissed, his muscles sore and screaming at every movement of his body. The slightest flex made every muscle in his back and neck yell out in protest. 

Anxiety pushed himself off of his mattress with about as much force as it would take to lift thirty elephants. Approximately.

His room wasn't doing anything for his mood. The darkness of it sucked out everything. It generally stuck him in his fight or flight mood, forcing him to do something, _anything_ , but today it just sucked all of the energy out of him.

He slumped back down. 

A knock at his door startled him out of him out of his thoughts -how long had it been? Half an hour at least- and the voice that soon followed proved to be none other than Patton's.

"Hey, kiddo, beakfast is ready."

Virgil sighed, the cloudy feeling still not passing. "Uh, yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

"Tell me you weren't up until two in the morning going through Tumblr again." Patton's voice took on his signature Dad Tone™.

"Uh. No." Virgil lied. He was terrible at it, and Patton wasted no time in telling him.

"Really? Then let me come in there and see your face."

Virgil frowned. Why would Patton want-

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

Patton could tell he had just woken up and hadn't had time to put on eyeshadow. He figured he'd be able to see how tired Virgil was.

"No."

"Virgil Anxiety Sanders." Patton voice was stern. "Open this door right now before I get Roman to kick the door open."

"Ugh, fine." Virgil forced his limbs to move towards the door and pulled it open.

Patton took one look at the anxious Side and leapt into his arms. "Oh Virgil. You need to take care of yourself."

"I know." Virgil mumbled into the gray cardigan. And he did know. 

It wasn't as if he didn't try to take care of himself. It wasn't as if he planned to be up until two in the morning. It just... happened.

Patton led Virgil to the Sides bed, laying him down quickly before curling up next to him, his fingers curled in Anxiety's hoodie. "Let's watch a movie, okay?"

"Okay." Virgil whispered, too tired to argue.

Patton summoned the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he landed on Finding Nemo. He turned the movie on and glanced at Virgil, who had his eyes closed but still wasn't asleep. Patton reached up and brushed brown hair out of Virgil's eyes, his fingers running through hair in an easy motion. He repeated the action until Virgil's breath slowed and he was asleep.

* * *

 

Remy stalked towards Virgil's room, his hands curled into fists. It was so much harder to do his job when Thomas was on edge because the dude couldn't chill out for one second. 

Sleep threw the door open in anger, stopping himself when he came face to face with Morality cuddling the Side to which his anger was directed towards.

They were both asleep, and Patton's fingers were in Virgil's hair. 

Remy stepped towards the two, grabbing a gray blanket that was strung over an office chair on his way. He threw it over the two Sides. 

"Gurl, we'll have to talk later."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for how crappy it is Sparrow. I'll get you something else.


End file.
